


Mission Successful:

by stevedannolover100781



Series: Legacy Series: [7]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Adoption, Babies, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Celebrations, Children, Consensual, Daughters, Dinners, Drama, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Episode Related, Episode Tag, Episode: s06e25 O Ke Ali'i Wale No Ka'u Makemake (My Desire is Only for the Chief), Established Relationship, F/M, Family, Family Dinner, Friendship, General, Good News/Great News, Hurt/Comfort, Kissing, M/M, Male Slash, Mild Sexual Content, Party, Phone Call, Post-Episode: s06e25 O Ke Ali'i Wale No Ka'u Makemake (My Desire is Only for the Chief), Rating: M, Ratings: R, Romance, Slash, Sons, Surprises, Testing/Test Results
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-21
Updated: 2017-09-21
Packaged: 2019-01-04 02:38:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12159843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/pseuds/stevedannolover100781
Summary: *Summary: Steve gets his results, & his ohana is with him, Is it bad or good?, Stay Tuned, It's a gonna be a great one!!!!**Author's Note: This is part of my series, Read my other ones, & Enjoy!!!!*





	Mission Successful:

*Summary: Steve gets his results, & his ohana is with him, Is it bad or good?, Stay Tuned, It's a gonna be a great one!!!!*

 

*Author's Note: This is part of my series, Read my other ones, & Enjoy!!!!*

 

Commander Steve McGarrett & his lover, & partner, Detective Danny "Danno" Williams were hosting a dinner for their team, love ones, & ohana, It was also the day, in which Steve was about to get his results, They were not having a traditional BBQ, cause no one was really in the mood to celebrate, So, They are happy just doing this, & enjoying each other's company.

 

"It's gonna be okay, Guys, You have to believe that", Lieutenant Chin-Ho Kelly said, as he puts a comforting hand on each of their shoulders, Officer Kono Kalakaua said, as she agreed with her cousin, "Yeah, Pleasant thoughts", The Ex-Surfer Pro gave them each a smile, & they smiled back, knowing that Chin & Kono were right.

 

"Know also that we are with you, No matter what", Captain Lou Grover said, as the big man handed them each a beer, & joined them at the table. Danny said with a small smile, "Thanks, Guys, It means so much that you are here", as he holds on to Steve's hand, so he ground out their nervousness, & anxiety over the phone call, that will be happen in the next couple of minutes.

 

When they were deciding on their dinner, the call happened, & Steve answered it, as everyone was waiting anxiously to find out what has happened, "Sure, Doc, I will, Thank you", He hung up the phone, & looked at his friends, & ohana, & pumped his fist in the air, "Yes, Yes, I am fine !", Everyone whooped & cheered, as they hugged Steve, Danny gave him a scorching kiss, as his way to celebrate.

 

"Some dumbass read my results wrong, I have to take more iron, I need more iron in my diet, So that's all, I am gonna be fine," Everyone expressed how great that is, Danny puts his arm around his lover's waist, & said to the others, "There is one more piece of good news, Me & Steve decided to adopt a baby, As soon as the news of his results are good", Everyone exclaimed in unison, "Congratulations !", & Lou decided to take charge.

 

"I am gonna call Kamekona, & Flippa, Have them bring the best shrimp around, so we can have a BBQ," He turned to Chin, "Can you call my wife, & Kids, & get Abby, Also swing by & get Grace, & Charlie ?", The Handsome Native nodded, & said, "Copy that", & he left to do pick up. Kono said, "I will set up the table," & the former SWAT Captain said, "I will do the grill", They looked at the couple, "You two, Go & Relax !", They exclaimed in unison, shooing them down to the beach, while they took care of their tasks, Danny & Steve felt like the luckiest men in the world, for having a wonderful ohana, as they sat down in their chairs, by the ocean, & relaxed.

 

*Author's Note: Watch out for a possible sequel!!!!*


End file.
